All's Fair in Love and Hate
by starangel100890
Summary: Irma being always the one to speak her mind most of the time hides a small twinge of loneliness. Is she alone in feeling this way? What lies ahead for her? LAST CHAPTER UP!
1. Default Chapter

All's Fair in Love and Hate

Come on people if I was really good enough to own a show or a good series I wouldn't have to dread Algebra II.

Summery: Irma being always the one to speak her mind most of the time hides a small twinge of loneliness. Is she alone in feeling this way?

* * *

'_Sigh typical boring day Professor Collins drowns on.' _I try to focus on the chapter about the War between Christians and Catholic Churches but this subject is so boring to me. I just read on and yawn a little loudly not really noticing Martin's annoying drooling over me. Taranee as usual being her genius self writing down answers to questions, Hay Lin goofing off a little and Will is just plain lost. For once I try to get some of the work done just out of plain boredom. I answer the questions in the form our dear professor has lectured us to death to turn in our papers. Surprisingly I got done only expecting a C as usual to pass above a D. The bell finally rang for lunch which was an act of mercy.

I met up with the rest of the girls and say, "Man today was torture in History. I'd rather staple my tongue on the black board as long as I don't have read another paragraph."

Cornelia chuckles asking "Are you sure you wouldn't want to do that for an improvement?"

I retort "If I did that then I can't tell any juicy news especially about Caleb."

Cornelia goes to argue that point but found herself at a loss of words. I smirk as I knew about her feelings for Caleb but I can't help but feel a little jealous not over Caleb showing interest in her but just having someone to like me. _'Oh well it's not like I have the time to worry about trivial things like that.' _Hay Lin runs up saying "Hey guys guess what's going to happen this weekend." We all somehow knew this involved something bizarre or some kind of performance. I answer "Mummies taking over this small town."

Hay Lin smiles saying "Good guess but no it's the Spring Fair."

Cornelia, Taranee, and I all groan thinking she had signed us up to volunteer in setting up the rides and what-ever-else. Will asks "Um I hate to be the lost sheep but what is the Spring Fair?"

Hay Lin smiles saying, "It's THE time where we can have fun and hopefully get a date."

I ask "Are we volunteering again? Because if we are I will tie myself up in my room, you'd have to either have Martin chase me out or burn my house down."

Speaking of the devil he takes another unexpected picture of me. I go to grab his camera but he just smiles at me in his goofy way which really annoys me. "DO YOU MIND MARTIN I'M TRYING TO GET MY EYE SIGHT BACK?" Cornelia smirks at the teasing possibilities she has with this. Martin asks "You know you're the only girl I'd wait for eternity for my little passion flower right?" I groan as I know what was coming next the dreaded question the thought of volunteering in something anything didn't seem so teeth pulling now. I just say "Sure Marvin what do you want? Do me a favor while you're asking. DON'T CALL ME YOUR LITTLE PASSION FLOWER EVER AGAIN!"

He just smiles and asks, "Would you go to the Spring Fair with me this Saturday?"

'_Think Irma think there has to be someway out of this.' _Suddenly Professor Collins walks up with his head shaking. Will asks, "What's wrong professor?"

He sighs while saying "Oh our student volunteer canceled at the last minuet for the fair looks like I might have to cancel the fair."

'_My golden opportunity has just arrived._' "Oh I'll volunteer Professor." Literally everyone's jaw dropped but the Professor smiles and says "Thank you Irma I didn't know you liked volunteering so much." Things seem perfect until something I should've saw coming happens. Martin smiles saying "Count me in too Professor."

I groan mentally I should've known this plan was going to back fire right from the start. He laughs while saying "Well this turned out better than I expected two students volunteering meet me here Friday at 6:00 Pm." Martin nods excitedly and I just nod slowly as dread begins to wash over me like icy cold water. Cornelia of course was saying Martin and I would make a couple because we both can be annoying. After lunch the day went by slowly but when the end of the day comes I knew this weekend would be one I'd want to forget.

_

* * *

__Just another experiment of mine I hope this fic won't be rejected._


	2. Chapter 1

**All's Fair in Love and Hate**

I do not own anything from W.I.T.C.H please enjoy my plot though.

* * *

Chapter 1

It was that dreadful Friday a start of the longest weekend of my life not to mention my most miserable one yet. As I walk to school with my mind being really heavy not to mention the books I have to lug around. Professor Collin's was at the door greeting students in like he usually does on Friday. I just sigh mentally I know I can't run away because I'll get a big lecture from my dad about facing your problems. I spot Hay Lin, Taranee and Will but I didn't really see Corny around. As I get closer Corny walks over to them and all of them see me walking slowly dreading each minuet. They do this to torture kids like me but I'll survive I have before because I have friends to support me…for the most part. We all walk in but I end up running into someone and I yell "HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING A STUDENT IS WALKING HERE!" I just walk on without giving whoever the joker was time to apologize 8 pairs of eyes look at me in a wondering glance.

I just sigh and go into class without my usual jokes or practical jokes. I see Martin smiling big as he walks down the hall and this new guy walks into my class. He had sleeked brown hair, pale gray eyes and wore a black outfit with a few hints of Gray. All the girls were drooling I just sit down and get my English book out but the funniest thing happened Mr. Knock-A-Girl-Out sits beside me and says, "I'm sorry for running into to you in the hall I would've apologized sooner but you took off." I groan inwardly my day has just gotten better I yelled at a hot guy. I just nod as my voice seems to fail me so I open the page in the book. The teacher gives us the lecture and then the assignment we had to be paired up to my surprise the mysterious new kid in our school paired up with me.

I actually got something done and had a little fun doing it. _'Is this guy real?'_ He actually laughed at my impressions of teachers and wasn't constantly trying to take my picture likes **SOME **people. I smile and noticed his dreamy smile well I may not be into the whole dating thing like Corny and not to mention I'm not as confident as her. It's nice to meet someone who wouldn't call you an annoying joker. When class was over I was beginning to think 'This is way too nice to be real things like this only happen to Corny.' I walk on to the classes then the dreaded history class came which makes me groan cause I know that Martin will be waiting with that camera.

I walk into to Class but to my surprise Mr. Mysterious was in the classroom talking to Professor Collin's. Martin hugs me and says "Well my passion flower today we stay after school together and help prepare for the spring fair." _'Oh joy can I just staple my tongue on the blackboard or just have someone else to take my place._' I just sit down and I see that Taranee, Will, and Hay Lin notice Mr. Mysterious. Professor Collin's say "Now Class I doubt you're aware of this but our new student Keno here is going to help us out with the fair too and now on to our lesson about the Russian struggle." Suddenly my day got brighter but I notice Martin not too pleased about this. '_Maybe things won't be so bad after all.'_

**

* * *

****Yeah the chapters will be short but I'll try to get as much done as possible. **

**_Harryrulesmyworld_**: **_I noticed you liked stories with Irma in it when I first discover the section. Sadly I haven't read the books on W.I.T.C.H so I'm going by the show series._**

**_Forestsagemaron_: _I'm glad to get a review from you I hope you like this chapter_**.

**_Ravenf6:_** **_Well hello my reviewing friend I had no idea you liked seeing Irma going through torture too. I'm glad you like this and what I meant by rejection was nothing but flames or going to be absolutely borning. I'm glad that's not the case._**


	3. Chapter 2

All's Fair in Love and Hate

I don't own anything from W.I.T.C.H just one character

Summery: Irma being always the one to speak her mind most of the time hides a small twinge of loneliness. Is she alone in feeling this way?

* * *

Chapter 2

It was the start of morning when we help with the spring fair. For once I smile and not have to come up with every excuse to get out of it. I wear my green shirt with my blue jeans and brush my hair a little. I hear mom and dad up in the kitchen talking about something. I walk down stairs saying, "Morning mom and dad." As if on cue my brat brother starts chanting "Irmy is in love." I pick up my brother and bear my blue eyes in his and say, "You know I could always call Mrs. Watson to baby-sit since I'm going to help Professor Collins with the spring fair." My bratty brother shut up and mumbles to himself as I walk on. Suddenly a knock at my door captures all ears in the house.

My dad asks, "What kind of trouble have you gotten into now?" I just shrug and take a bite of the toast mom had fixed for me. Dad just sighs in exasperation since I have a habit on playing practical jokes on people. He opens the door getting ready to hear some kind of lashing from the neighbors he sees a dashing young man at the door. He asks "Is Irma Lair here? A friend of hers told me this is the address where I could find her." I jump up from my chair and couldn't believe my eyes. _'Ok this is really freaky like I said this kind of thing only happens to Corny. Maybe someone is trying to pull a prank on the queen of practical jokes.'_ I walk up to him with a questionable look on my face and a cynical look. He gives a genuine smile not one that is half amused and half annoyed smile. _'Oh please, don't tell me I'm starting to get a heart here. Boys are just plain annoying unless they're on television.' _Mom looks at him suspiciously and Dad has a scowl look on his face.

I groan and say, "Come on trust me he's not a date. I don't date remember." The both just nod and say the usual be careful, have fun and don't stay away too long. I walk out the door and feeling a little light headed by being around a guy who seems happy to have me around. I regain my cool when I see dear Martin walking on the other side of me. I groan mentally and Keno looks at Martin in a strange way. I dismiss it for now and say, "You know Martin you didn't have to wait on me."

He smiles and says, "It's a honor and privilege to await a beautiful madden as yourself." For once I didn't yell at him for being so proper to me. I enjoyed it a little but he still has this natural way to annoy me.

Keno laughs and says, "Oh what an old pick up line what did you do get advice from your grandfather."

I groan and say, "CHILL BOTH OF YOU AND LETS GET OUR JOB DONE OK!"

They both blink and just nod as I lead the way to where we're supposed to be. We all see Professor Collin's standing there with a smile on his face. He says, "Alright you're all here now Irma your in charge of the dunking booth, I need you to set it up." I smile at this finally something fun to work with.

He continues, "Keno you and Martin will be working on the tough boy contest. I understand you all like to wrestle to win girls attention." I notice the two of them smiling and looking at one another. We get our booths set up and head home in the evening hours. I had a feeling it was going to be a bloody weekend ahead. I walk in the door exhausted, I was glad to see my parents were working so I just went into my room.

**_

* * *

_****_Ok I was lucky to get this much written I hope it's still good. Thank you for your patience._**

**_Harryrulesmyworld: Thanks for the comment I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you. Hope to earn another review._**

**_ravenf6: Thanks for being patient and loyal until next review._**


	4. Chapter 3

All's Fair in Love and Hate

**I don't own any character off of W.I.T.C.H**

_**

* * *

**__**Chapter 3**_

The morning I get up and get dressed with the intrigued smile on my face. I look out the window and see a strange figure outside. Ever since this whole W.I.T.C. H thing has started it's got me a little edgy being the water guardian and all. _'Don't be silly Irma if something bad has came up Hay Lin would've called you by now.' _I walk down stairs and notice my brother acting a little strange his eyes looked blank. I take another step he literally attacks me and was laughing in strange way. My mom pulls him off and his eyes return to normal I stare at my brother with scared and confused eyes. As if on cue the phone rings and mom answers it looking at me with a questioning look. I nod at her and she hands me the phone I squeak, "Hi Hay Lin."

"Irma Are you ok you sound like you got the wind knocked out of you?"

I answer, "I'm fine really so why did you call? Wait are all the other girls there with you?"

"Uh yeah Irma we need you here you see some strange person is causing all our parents and siblings to act strange."

My eyes got wide and say, "I'll be over there fast. Thanks Hay Lin bye." Before Hay Lin got the chance to say bye I hang up and rush out the door leaving my parents confused.

I make it to Hay Lin but then remember leaving my parents without an explanation which could equal hassle for me when I get back home. So I call home and say, "Mom Hay Lin needs help with…a project that requires all of us be home soon."

"Ok honey just don't stay too late the fair will need you soon."

"I won't mom bye."

She as usual says, "Bye snoopey pants." I hang up and shake my head while cringing. All of them chuckle but understand my pain.

I ask, "When did this development happen?"

Will answers, "Last Night my own mom comes in and attacks me."

Cornelia nods and says, "My sister is weird but her eyes had a red glow. She also ruined my hair for the spring fair."

Hay Lin nods and says, "Both of mine got after me thanks to grandma I wouldn't be breathing."

Taranee asks, "Why on earth would Phobos want to attack through our families?"

I say, "Because he has nothing better to do then give us havoc."

We see someone sneaking around the back side of the silver dragon, almost instantly Will gets out the Heart of Candracar and says, "GUARDIANS UNITE!" We all get in our pixie forms and track this thing. Will shouts, "THERE IT IS!"

I use my water to make him hit the dumpster and Corneila uses her earth power to tie him up. We try to get a closer look but then someone tackles us and he gets away. We all groan and change back to our human forms. I sigh and say, "Well he's gone for now I have to get to the Fair before it starts see you all there right?"

Hay Lin laughs and says, "Of Course silly now go on." I leave to meet the other two that has offered to help with the fair; Keno appears with a sprained leg. Martin looks at him in a suspicious way and asks, "What happen to your leg there champ?"

He just hisses and says, "None of your business Geek Fest."

I ask, "So are you two excited about the Fair?" Of course I'm ignored all the way there no matter how times I shout LUGHEADS OR DIMWITS! The Fair got started and I had a lot of people come to dunk one of the teacher didn't know why he he. The tough boy contest was also popular and the fateful moment had come when the two dimwits start going at each other. I couldn't believe that Martin actually knew how to defend himself but he didn't hit Keno. Keno's moves were really sloppy but then again he has that ankle.

Martin had won his dorky moves were enough my jaw was dropped. Keno just nods and shakes his hand with an extra tight grip causing Martin to cringe.

I see my friends having fun too Will and Cornelia having dates as usual, Taranee has Nigel with her. I sigh and my loyal friend Hay Lin dunks Professor Collins and asks, "Bored Huh Irma?"

I answer, "Naw this turned out to be a little fun." _'I do feel a little lonely but I'll get by I always do.'_ Hay Lin says, "It's ok to feel a little envious about Cornelia, Will and Taranee." She walks on to another game and I get visited by each of them. I find myself wishing it was over so I can go home and continue my fun time on my own. _'I'm most of the alone when I'm not needed by my friends. It's ok I still make the circuit.' _It was finally done I did my work but thoughts of the mysterious thing that controlled her bother plagues her mind like stupid math problems she can't solve. _'I shouldn't bother my friends they're probably having fun I'll just mind my business alone.'_

**

* * *

****I hope this Chapter isn't sucky or disappointing I worked hard on this one. It's also longer too I think I may be back in my writing grove. Thanks for the support.**

_**Neroswolfgundam: Thanks for the comment and all I can say is be patient and writing can help but doesn't define who you are.**_

_**Orion: I don't intend on downplaying Martin at all. Thank you for your compliment.**_

**_Harryrulesmyworld: Here's the update you've been waiting for._ **


	5. Chapter 4

_**All's Fair in Love and Hate**_

I don't own anything off of W.I.T.C.H just one character.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I was just lying around memories of our mysterious culprit runs through my head. My thoughts were interrupted by mom yelling "Irma honey come down and eat!" I just let out a sigh and get up with my hair messed up as I walk downstairs. My brother just smiles at me in his annoying way but I was still watching him like a hawk. _'He's still a brat but can't take any chances.' _I just notice Martin and his parents in my house talking with my parents. _'OH LORD CAN THIS DAY GET ANYMORE WEIRD?' _I just begin to make my mouth full and his mom comments, "What a cute girl you have Mrs. Lair my son just talks about her so we had to meet you. My little Marvy warvy here is so cute he writes because her inspiration on him." I chuckle as I see Martin's face turn really red as he yells, "MOM!"

Martin looks shyly at me and I notice but I just eat. He was smiling in that weird goofy way. I begin to notice him sighing to himself and going to put his plate in the sink.

I ask, "Is something wrong Martin?" He just shrugs off his deep in thought look and smiles back saying, "No I am perky as usual." _'Hey I've heard that excuse used before wait that's usually one of my excuses.'_ I half expected him to try to take a picture of me but strangely he didn't. He looks happy but yet miserable kinda like how look when no one has any use for me. I just sit on the couch and he follows me. I suspect he didn't feel like engaging into anymore embarrassing revelations his mom has to share. I mentally wince at the thought of him sneaking his hand on mine. Again my accusations are wrong this isn't typical Martin behavior for the first time I'm worried.

An hour passes and his mom says, "Martin dear we better get going." His peaceful trance got interrupted and he says "Coming mother." He walks in dread but as he leaves he says bye to me. I begin thinking of the possibility that Martin could've been the guy but then I laugh. _'Martin doing something like that yeah right. We're talking about a boy who where's bunny slippers and tries to sneak pictures of all of us in pjs. Then again Phobos is an overly angry monkey its bad Martin seems to beat our foe through brains anyway.'_ I go into my room again while gazing at the mess so out of boredom I clean it up. All the crazy thoughts of Martin being the culprit begin to fade as I listen to some music. It begins to rain and I feel the urge to go out and run in it.

I splash in every mud puddle and let the water hit me. I love my element it's so cool and can lift up spirits as well as relaxes the soul. I stop for minuet and look towards the edge of my house and thought I saw a shadow. I go to walk toward it but I trip on a rock and scrape my knee. I sigh and walk back in the house of course mom sees my knee bleeding and gets all mommy-will-make-it-better on me. I just sit there and hear her lectures about me needing to be more careful. I say, "Mom I just tripped teens do that sort of thing." She just hugs me and says, "Sorry I can't help but feel over protective over my little girl."

I just hug her and yes I do love my parents even though they embarrass me. I limp all the way upstairs and suddenly a blue rose with a note sits on my dresser. I go to read it and it says: _My dear water guardian_

_Your brown hair is something I want to allow my hands to feel. Your beautiful blue eyes are such a mystery that I can't help find myself falling deeper into. Alas you and I can't get too close we're worlds apart but I wish I could feel the hands that are given the responsibility to control water. Please don't take my attack on your dear brother so personally. I hate to tell you it probably won't be the last just know that my heart aches for you Irma. _

_Your Passionate secret admirer,_

**_

* * *

_****_I couldn't resist being mean I'm so sorry about the evil cliff hanger. I am soo happy about the ratings this story is getting so I'm motivated to write more too it. Here's thanks to the many readers who just look at my story. If this keeps up I'll finish this story and write one about Taranee._**

**_Harryrulesmyworld: Thanks again for your wonderful comments and I will take my time. I'm sometimes bad at starting things and not finishing them. _**

**_Fireinu: I'm glad you think my experiment is a good one and I will continue it._**

**_Ravenf6: Hey I'm glad to see you again I was beginning to wonder about you. Lol I watched an episode where Irma reveled what her mom puts on cookies. Yes you know Phobos his plan puns just write themselves. Thanks again for revewing._**


	6. Chapter 5

_**All's Fair in Love and Hate**_

_I don't anything off of W.I.T.C.H_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

I read the note and the thought of Martin being involved becomes more believable. I was mentally frantic didn't know if I should call the girls or not.I looks atmy clock and sighs at the dreaded time it was 8:00 at night already,I had spent 2 hours in a mental limbo. _'Could Martin know that I'm the water Guardian it seems a bit weird because as far as I know he hasn't been around when we transform. This is so totally absurd but oddly makes since I know not always a good sign. I can't call the girls it's too late and I would not want Corny shouting through the phone again.'_ Mom knocks on my door asking, "Irma are you ok dear? We heard you scream is everything ok?"

I answer, "I'm fine mom I just hit my head that's all."

She sighs in relieve and says, "Ok hon try not to scare us ok."

I say, "Ok mom." I hear her footsteps leaving and I lay down on my bed knowing there will be school tomorrow and that meant I would have to face Martin. I just lay in bed with such confusion it made me go to sleep. I hear my stupid alarm go off I try to steal more minuets but things in my house was very quiet for some reason or another. Usually I hear mom and dad trying to get my brother out of bed. Afterwards my brother causing more havoc and mom getting me up incase I chose to ignore my alarm. I decide to get up and get dressed on my own still there wasn't a sound. I walk down stairs everyone was sitting around the table quiet as can be which is really freaky. I see breakfast on the table so I dig in and no one said anything.

I ask, "Mom, Dad are you ok?"

They had this eerie smile which looks really not like them. My brother even smiles and says, "Morning sis I hope you have a good day." That really got me scared my own brother calling me sis and hoping I have a good day that is **really **unlike my brother. _'Who are you people and what have you done with my family?' _I decide to go to school I kiss them all of the cheek they acted a little normal then but hey this is my family there isn't a time when they're completelynormal.

I walk outside and see the bus got on it. The bus driver had the same look as my parents I see Hay Lin and Taranee looking at the buss driver the same way I am trying to figure out has he stayed out too late or really irritated about something. I see an empty seat by Taranee and Hay Lin so I take that one.

Hay Lin asks, "Is it just me or do you all get the feeling this is going to be a weird day?"

Taranee says, "I defiantly think it's going to be a really weird day not just a weird one. I mean my older brother didn't call me a smart dork this morning. He even hugged me without sucker punching me."

I nod and say, "I know where you're coming from Taranee. My brother called me sis this morning and hoped I had a good day."

Hay Lin nods and says, "Usually my parents give me the over affection each morning but they just hand me breakfast and say have a nice day."

Taranee and I ask, "Don't they always say that to you."

Hay Lin nods and says, "But they didn't smother me with their morning group hug."

Taranee and I nod as we keep pondering about the bus driver. I ask, "Hay Lin did your parents have a blank look on their face?"

Hay Lin nods and says, "That's what got me scared in the first place. Their face showed any emotion at all until I kiss them on the cheek. How about your family Taranee did they have the same look?"

Taranee answers, "Yes usually my family has this lively and loving look but this morning it was like they were hypnotized."

I add, "Or someone who had their brain sucked up by zombies."

We see Cornelia get on with the same look as I had. The look that her family had been replaced by some aliens I could tell she was walking slowly and not flipping her hair like usual. She sits behind Hay Lin and Taranee whispering something. After Cornelia got on Will got on with the heart in her shirt with the same expression it is official today was going to be a freaky day not just a freaky but a **really **freaky day. We all got to school and the teachers look the same as our parents. Will is tempted to bring out the Heart of Candracar to see what is wrong with everyone well at least the adults.

I walk to my class with overly cautious matter and suddenly I run into him. '_Martin just my luck well I had to face him sometime.' _He says "Hi Irma is it just me or things extra freaky today?"

I answer, "Well today does seem extra freaky. Martin what do you know about me?" _'Bad question but hey it's the only thing that I can think of to get some answers.'_

Martin has a wide grin but notices we're going to be late for class. He looks at me and says "I'll give you a list at lunch we have to be getting to class." Strangely that alleviated my thoughts of Martin being the guy who wrote me that note it seems obvious he doesn't know I'm the water guardian. He leaves and I walk towards Gym thinking _'If Martin didn't write it then who?' _Suddenly a hand goes over my mouth I squeak but then I'm knocked out cold for the first time I wanted to get to class and not skip like I do on occasion.

_**

* * *

**__**Well here's the next chapter hope you all like it. Thanks for the many hits I've gotten on the story even though it's probably just a lot of people getting bored and just glancing at it. I just had to add the clif hanger sorry.**_

_**Ravenf6: Thanks for the comments as usual and I know what that is like. Thanks for reviewing my A Cold Japanese Winter. I hope you like this chapter.**_

**_Harryrulesmyworld: Thanks for you uplifting comments and I hope this chapter is also good._**


	7. Chapter 6

**All's Fair in Love and Hate**

I don't own anything off of W.I.T.C.H

* * *

Chapter 6

'_Geez it feels so cold and I smell smoothing that would make my nose run without me.' _I could feel somewhere breathing on me but couldn't open my eyes geez, what a head ache.

I could tell you that the room was dark and it seems like the perfect place for blunk to have a party. I try to open my eyes see a blurry figure but then I go right back to sleep. For some reason my thoughts of all the pranks I've done and making my parents worry didn't seem as fun right now. I would give anything to see a friendly face even my little brother which is something I don't want that often. I let my hands feel around it feels like I'm on hay or something soft then I feel something really gooey on my hands. _'Good thing I'm not Corny or she'd freak out.'_ After what seemed to be hours I wake up and see this weird guy in a mask.

I sit up and ask, "So uh when's breakfast lunch or whatever time it is?"

He sits the plate down and I just eat wondering how my mouth can help me out. Something was eerily familiar about this guy couldn't point out what. Of course the guards were their usually ugly looking selves. I wonder if my friends would miss me. The guy in mask asks, "So is your head feeling better?"

I nod and ask, "Where am I?"

He answers, "You're in a Pastlings barn they often come here to do who knows what."

I cringe at the answer and was beginning to think I shouldn't have asked. He chuckles at me reaction but notices I am not puking like most would probably if they aren't use to a smell of a pastling. _'No wonder this place brought blunk to mind.'_ Suddenly Cedric slithers in and says something in the guy's ear. This has made my day complete with extra weirdness and I notice lizard breath glaring at me. I just sit there and just look at him in disgust and I laugh mentally because for a moment I thought Martin was the evil guy who was brainwashing families. They both leave and shut the door tight again I am confused as to why they would want to kidnap someone like me.

I sigh and ask, "Will my practical jokes days be over? Will I become just a forgotten memory? Does my friends know I'm gone or even care?"

Suddenly the door opens and I just lay there feeling alone which, isn't a new emotion for me. I hear a voice and for once it didn't sound cold. "Irma?" I sit up and couldn't believe me eyes at what I had seen.

I ask, "Elyon?"

She walks in and sits down beside me which surprised me to no ends. Corny was or is her best friend why on earth would she be here? She asks, "Are you still sore Irma?"

I answer, "Just a little. Where you worried about me?"

Before she could answer a guard tells her she needs to return to her brother. She just looks at me and whispers "I worry about all of you, Taranee, Cornelia, You, Will and Hay Lin. My brother hasn't hurt me but I don't want him to have to hurt all of you." Those words float around in my head and she leaves to return to Phobos. This day couldn't get too much strange now that Elyon had just confessed her caring about all of us even though we lied to her. I probably would kicked some butt too if they lied to me. I sit there and remember the days before this W.I.T.C.H thing come into our lives. Now it seems like we're being brought closer to one another through all these battles started. I see a pastling and he was licking my arm which I thought, _'There isn't an ew loud enough.'_ He looks at me and asks, "Why you so sad?"

First time today I smile and answer, "I'm away from home." I sigh to myself as I lay back down on a clean spot on the hay and close my eyes

Then I feel a caress on my face and this time it wasn't the pastling. My blood turns cold and my face begins to heat up. Yes this is the first time I felt a guys touch on my cheek which was strange beyond reason I've turned cold to any thought of romance even though I sometimes get envious of my friends. I hear someone talking to the pastling which, the pastling seems so kind I glance over my shoulder and see a frightening sight.

'_KENO YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KIDNAPPED ME?WHAT A WEIRD DAY!' _

_**

* * *

**__**Lol I know that's evil but I couldn't help myself. Wow I can't believe how many readers this story is getting I feel so loved. I hope to keep getting reviews but if not just check out the story. **_

**_Harryrulesmyworld: THANKS FOR YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS. I hope this chapter isn't too confusing._**

**_ravenf6: Thank you for the compliment I think you'll like this twist. You'll see more drama trust me._**

**_gracie320: Well I got a new person who likes this story thank you for review._**


	8. Chapter 7

_**All's Fair in Love and Hate**_

**I don't own anything off of W.I.T.C.H I just own Keno and the plot**

* * *

Chapter 7

'_KENO YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KIDNAPPED ME? WHAT A WEIRD DAY!' _I shut my eyes and feel the stab of loneliness hurt more. I hear his footsteps and I feel him touch my cheek again._ 'You're lucky I do not want to get caught or else your lying butt would be making personal friends with the ground.'_

I hear him say, "I was lucky that Phobos allowed me to bring you here. His original order was to destroy you Irma, I'm glad I didn't have to do it."

Those words weren't comforting to me it was like knives cutting through the skin. He kisses me on the cheek and says, "I know you'll be angry once you find out but you're the most interesting girl I've ever met Irma."

'_JUST SHUT UP KENO OR WHOEVER YOU ARE YOU TRATIOR!'_ I just lay there pretending not to hurt like I always do even when I'm with the girls. I hope he would leave so I can open my eyes and get over the shock of being betrayed by someone I was starting to fall in love with. Unfortunately he doesn't leave which was just my luck I suddenly think back on all those times I would bury Martin in embarrassment for the first time I being to feel a little guilty. _'Gee now I know how Martin must feel every time I laugh at him. It's sad I can only get the genuine devotion of a nerd.'_ He finally leaves after who knows how long it's been which I let out a sigh of relieve. I don't sit up but I take in all I've found out. I imagine water just splashing on my face, even though it wasn't as powerful as it would be in my **guardian **form but I did get it.

I sigh and say, "Well it times like these I wish I wouldn't have done all my stupid stuff. I just hope that my friends will come and get me out of this torturous mess." I close my eyes for real and go back to sleep with a torn up heart._ 'I did this to myself the saying what goes around comes around never held any meaning before. I miss my friends, family and even Martin which is a bit of a toss up there.'_

**_Flashback_**

_I'm sitting in the park waiting for my friends to show up and a blasted camara flash catches my attention. I shout in a startled tone and glare at the culprit which we all know as Martin. He just smiles and says, "Thanks for posing for me my passion flower."_

_I growl and run after him yelling, "COME BACK HERE AND FACE YOUR PUNSHMENT LIKE A MAN!"_

_He runs to a place deep in the park and stops suddenly. Unfortunately I run into him and he looks up with these content brown eyes and has a dazed smile. He gently helps me sit beside him and he asks, "Do you ever get lonely Irma?"_

_I laugh and say, "No I have five great friends and I usually keep myself busy with practical jokes but Martin I have to ask why do you love to take pictures of me?"_

_Martin sighs and says, "Well I'm sure you know that I'm a nerd and not really popular with the girls. You're something special Irma I can't really explain it. I guess the reason is I want to be a closer person to you. However no matter how hard I try you push me away."_

_I sit there looking at him and try to digest all that I've heard Martin say. I nod and say, "Look I'll try not to pick on you as much and maybe I'll let you get closer if you don't pictures of me as often."_

_He smiles and gets closer to me luckily I hear Will call, "IRMA WHERE ARE YOU?"_

_I say, "I have to go meet up with my friends' bye Martin." He waves and I run to meet up with my friends. **Martin thinks I'm special how strange but then again he's always strange. I guess he isn't so bad when he's not trying to stalk me and take my picture.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

I suddenly wake up with a feeling of something crawling up my pants. It was a rather deformed rat and I just throw it off. I see **him **that traitor even though he did save me from being destroyed that don't change the face he used me. He asks, "Feeling better Irma?"

I scoff and throw him a very cold look while saying, "Yes aside the fact you abducted me from my home and my friends."

He nods and says, "I know you're angry with me but hey things may get better."

I lose my temper then and shout, "HOW CAN YOU SAY THINGS **MAY **GET BETTER? PHOBOS WOULD WANT ME DISTORIED? NOT TO MENTION LIZARD BOY ISN'T EXACTLY FRIENDS WITH ME EITHER? WOULD YOU RATHER I MADE FRIENDS WITH THE RATS OR BETTER YET THE GUARDS OF THE CASTLE?"

He winces and says, "Well you have me I won't let anything bad happen with one catch."

I sigh and say, "Let me guess I can't allow my friends to take me home."

He nods and leaves me to cool off. I just sigh and I hear a familiar. "Hey watch it I'm trying to relax here."

'_Blunk is that you here?' _"Blunk?"

He sits up and shows his toothy grin while saying "Hey you're one of those fairy girls."

_**

* * *

**__**YAY I'M DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER AND IT'S LONGER! Man it's really late but oh well got this idea out of my head. I FEEL SO LOVED THE HITS ARE REALLY CLIMBING! Expect a Taranee Fic after this one is done or maybe even a sequel to this story.**_

**_Harryrulesmyworld: Hope this one is better and more enjoyable then the last one._**

**_Cesudo: Thanks so much for you compliment and I hope this chapter adds on to your interest._**


	9. Chapter 8

_**All's Fair in Love and Hate**_

_I don't own anything off of W.I.T.C.H but I do own Keno_

_**

* * *

**__**Chapter 8**_

'_Blunk is that you here?' "Blunk?"_

He sits up and shows his toothy grin while saying, "Hey you're one of those fairy girls."

For the first time I am happy to see the annoying pastling but I still hang my head. He walks over and sniffs me to see if I got any food on me or something to sell. He sees tears fall I didn't mean to let them go they've escaped somehow. Blunk asks, "What's wrong? Did something hurt you?"

I laugh a little saying, "Yeah for once I get the hurtful end of a joke."

Blunk looks at me for a minuet and I just let out a shaky sigh. I go to look at him again and he is gone. I begin to half-wish Phobos had carried out his fury that way I wouldn't be tortured by this. _'I guess Phobos is a little smarter then a ragging monkey. If only the door wasn't closed I could get out of this horrid smelling place. I guess even Blunk is tired of me.'_

I hear something crack and here a Blunk yell as I feel his impact on my back. I groan and ask, "What are you up to anyway?" His head is buried in the hay and of course I pull him out and he looks really happy about something.

He jumps up saying, "Found my tunnel through here come on follow."

I look at him for a few minuets. _'Did this pastling say he has a way out? Perfect timing but knowing Blunk we'd probably have to past a place stinker then this place. I don't really care I want out of here.'_

I follow him and my thoughts were right the tunnel lead to the sewer. I see the sludge going in and out. Blunk smiles and says, "Trick is timing." I cringe and follow blunk man did it smell awful. Of course I take it like a tough girl and the determination to get out was enough to get past that part. I walk through the sludge like Blunk and he looks at me goes to say something. I look hard at him and say, "Don't you dare say it or else I will grab your flee ridden, and bad smelling butt into water with the strongest soap available got it."

He puts his hands on his mouth and just walks on. Suddenly we hear a very disturbing roar and it sent chills through my spine but I use what little water powers I had to distract lizard breath. We run as these deformed rats with uniforms. Blunk shouts,  
"SEWER TROOPERS!"

I cringe at the name which obviously meant their job was to check the sewers for enemies. _'Man what will they have next giant squids to guard water.'_ We get out of the sewer and both of us are panting. The room smells nice and there is a fancy bed like the kind made for… _'WAIT IS THIS ELYON'S ROOM?' _Blunk goes to steal something I grab him by his neck and hide on the shadow part of the wall. A girl walks in not Elyon but a girl with black hair, pale skin and deep brown eyes. Suddenly she transforms into a slightly more hideous creature. I almost gasp at the horrid sight and she looks around as if smelling something. I use more water even though I'm already exhausted from our adventure in the sewer. She then transform back in her human form and goes somewhere I fall on the floor too tired to move. I know that I stink like something awful but after that marathon of a run in the sewer, dealing with horrible smells and finds a freaky monster is hanging around Elyon. I'm too exhausted to move now and I know I'll probably get tortured by lizard breath. Was this all worth it...?

I smile to myself and say to myself, "Yes it all of it is worth it." I black out expecting the next time I wake up to feel physical pain. I suddenly hear a pleasant voice of a sweet angel. I begin to think that I had died and finally my suffering is over. I lightly feel someone tugging on me. I hear "Irma wake up please." I am still exhausted but I open my eyes a little and say, "E..ly…on is…t..th..that…you?" She nods and lays me on her bed. I ask, "A..ar..are..y..you..go.going to t..turn mee…."

Elyon smiles and says, "No I'll let you rest and let you get that awful smell off."

I finally fall to sleep and couldn't believe that Elyon is helping me. Maybe she can be open to the truth that is if we get close enough to her in time before Phobos… Now I agree with Corny we have to save her but I really need to get back to earth. _I wonder if they even miss me. Does anyone miss me? I wonder oh well I'm too tired to think about that.'_

**_

* * *

_****_Here's Chapter 8 Irma is discovering more about the queen of evil which she orginially thought she was. I hope this isn't too confusing this thought just popped in my head._**

_**The hits are really good on this fic and I'm honored to get a total of 21 reviews in seven chapters.**_

**_Harryrulesmyworld: _I hope this is another good chapter. Thanks for the encouragement. I'm still thinking about what to do next. I may post something else when I get closer to the end of this story.**

**_Forestsagemaron: Ok I promise to keep updating on this fic. I hope this chapter is also awesome._**

**_ravenf6: Lol yeah she would but I've prolonged his comfortable way for now. Trust me the butt kicking won't come until a few chapters down. Thanks for the review._**


	10. Chapter 9

_All's Fair in Love and Hate_

**I don't own anything off the show of W.I.T.C.H**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

I wake up and Elyon takes me to her private washing area as to be expected no indoor shower. I strip all off my clothes and jump in not caring what danger lurks in the depths. I love the chilled water. Elyon giggles and throws me something to get the stinky sewer smells off my skin.

Elyon smiles and says, "I will be back with your clothes clean."

I look at her in a questioning glance and ask, "Won't somebody notice the strange designs?"

She shakes her head and say, "Don't worry Irma and after you get out I want to ask you some things."

I relax as I regret what I said to Corny once.** '_She's Phobos's Sister you could have gone to school with the queen of evil since kindergarten. _**_I guess we all jumped to conclusions early back then but oh well we all still care about her. It's good to know, she still care about us. How are we going to convince her that Phobos is lying to her and has been since she's been here in Meridian? Is there a way for me to convince her of something? I guess all I can do is answer her question. Hey where did blunk go?'_

I just shrug off the last question and got lost in my element. I suddenly see a guard and dive in the water swimming down to the bottom. I see them looking around I am thankful that Elyon took my clothes but I remember the trail of sewer smell I had left. They still look around longer I struggle to keep any air bubbles escaping from my mouth. Finally they leave and swim up gasping for air that was longer then I am use to holding my breath. I see Elyon looking at me with a worried look on her face. She asks, "Irma are you ok?"

I nod and ask, "Did you get the sewer smell off my clothes?"

She cringes and says, "Well you see someone stole your clothes after one of the cleaning ladies were done with them."

I groan and ask, "What am I going to wear?"

Elyon shows me this blue robe with neat looking designs. It looked like a female warrior was standing victorious over a massive flood. I smile and say, "That I can live with."

I quickly slip it on and unfortunately I hear lizard boy roaring in the distance which I knew meant I was in trouble. Elyon steps in front of me and says, "Please Cedric don't hurt her. She's one of my friends and she smelled bad I'm sure you wouldn't have to keep someone who smelled like a pastling."

He softens a little bit and bows to her saying, "As you wish my princess. She needs to return to where she is c…staying at."

Elyon looks at me with a smile on her face as she lets me go. I feel a little frustrated that all of Phobos's junkies interfere with me talking to Elyon but I guess it's to be expected since Mr. Raging Monkey is wanting all her powers not to mention wants her to push up daises. As Cedric gently tugs me away and walks with me like he is one of my friends. I feel rage build up but I will tolerate lizard breath for Elyon. When she walks back to the castle Cedric begins to get the bone crashing grip on my arm as he drags me harshly back to barn which still reeks. '_This is just great I went through the sewer, hid myself in Elyon's room, Nearly died in my own element just to get dragged back to my stinky prison. Corny would laugh at me now if she saw me being dragged by lizard breath. Man he really needs to invest in breath mints.' _He shoves me to Keno and says, "You need to keep better watch on her."

I groan and he just looks at me with an exasperated look on his face. I don't look at him I refuse to talk to him after finding out that he had sold me out. Sure he saved my life but he still has placed me in an uncomfortable spot but I don't why Phobos would even bother wanting me around. He goes to comfort me I growl and roar,  
"I DON'T NEED ANY PITY OR COMFORTING WORDS ESCPEICALLY FROM A TRAITOR!" I lay down on the hay I was on when I first got there feeling my heart braking and my stomach turning from the bad smell. '_I guess I'm not as funny as I thought I was. My friends probably are throwing a party especially Corny. I can just hear her say I haven't been annoyed and it's been so much fun without Irma's bad taste in jokes. Hmp I bet even Martin has found a new **victim **for his attack on taking pictures. Maybe it would have been better if Phobos had done away with me because I wouldn't be here doubting myself if he had.' _I fall asleep as fresh tears fall down my face wanting to disappear not wanting anyone to see me anymore.

_**

* * *

**__**Wow I feel so loved never expected this story to be this popular even my G-gundam stories aren't this popular. Well I'm glad people like reading or at least checking out my story and I love the amount of reviews too. I know this chapter is short but I put detail in it too and a little more drama on Irma doubting herself.**_

**_Gracie320: Thanks for the enthusiastic review glad to know I have captured your interest. Hope to earn another review from you._**

**_Harryrulesmyworld: Thanks for your review I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Oh I don't think you attacking her friends will be necessary. I'm showing a little of the hidden side of Irma we all know she's funny but all of us has some inner demons to fight. Hope to earn another review from you._**


	11. Chapter 10

_**All's Fair in Love and Hate**_

**I don't own anything off of W.I.T.C.H just the plot and one character.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 10**

_I sit alone in the park looking up at the cloudy sky. Despite the clouds I see a shooting star; I know making wishes like this is stupid but it couldn't hurt. **'I wish I didn't feel so alone.' **I feel the calm breeze the kind that shows up just before the rain. I suddenly hear a voice but it seemed a little distant. **"Hello who's there?" **As, usual no answer which I expected but the sound made me curious so I get up on my feet.I walk toward the sound it gets a little louder it sounds like someone crying or at least sniffling. The rain begins to fall I try to get closer to the guy but a shot of lightning hit me._

I wake up shaking but, I look outside and a storm blows in. Unfortunately the leaky roof doesn't help things either; I just sigh and lay down again. I hear a rustle in the hay I ignore it but it gets louder so I jump up while grabbing something. I hit whatever it was on the head and it says, "Ow that hurt, Blunk didn't do anything this time."

I hear someone say, "Well you scared Irma serves you right."

Another says, "Yeah you know Irma is impulsive anyway with it being dark doesn't help her recognize you of course that smell is undeniable."

Another voice says, "Well she's probably been missing playing practical jokes so she decided to hit Blunk."

Final voice says, "He needs to be hit in the head to knock some common sense in. Maybe it is too late for him to gain any." I rub my eyes over and over it was hard to believe they are all here. I sit down on the hay pile stumped and all their eyes look at me in concern.

I ask, "Taranee…Hay Lin…Corny…Will …Caleb…and…Blunk is it really you all?"

Will smiles and says, "Yeah it's us lets get you out of this reeking joint."

Taranee replies, "Amen Will this place is making my skin crawl. I didn't think anywhere could smell worse then Blunk." For once I smile a real smile. _'I thought I was just annoying to them all. I guess they do like me as a friend.'_

Will gets out the heart and says, "Guardians Unite!" The usual routine we all transform and fly out what shocks me is how asleep everyone seems. I didn't really want to call it to Will's attention until we all got back home. Once we got through the portal, I ask, "How did you all find me?"

Hay Lin puts her arm on my shoulder and says, "Surprisingly Blunk helped us out he showed us your clothes and lead us to you."

I laugh a little and say, "So the stinker is part bloodhound interesting."

Cornelia smirks and says, "Someone has been missing you Irma. I bet you can guess who?"

I look at Corny with a questioning look and say, "You all and my parents' right?"

Corny smiles and says, "Well yes but I wasn't talking about us or your parents." I look at her and shake my head. Taranee and Hay Lin chuckle as if knowing something I didn't.

I ask, "Alright what gives? You all know something I don't."

I suddenly run into someone and I groan wondering if my luck will ever change. I look at the person I run into and to my surprise it's someone I thought I'd never see. All my friends seem to have ditched me and the guy asks, "Would you like me to escort you home?"

_**

* * *

**__**Sorry that I haven't updated in a long while but the cliff hanger should be a good one for you all to chew on at least until I get the motivation back. Thanks for all the amazing hits I better get as much work done as I can school will be starting soon. Sorry if this is too short but it's all I can come up with for now.**_

**_Gracie320: I hope this answers your question. Thanks for the review._**

**_Harryrulesmyworld: Thank you for your enthusiastic reviews and I'm not greedy I've learned that I may never be all that popular because my fics aren't based on a majorities favorites but thanks for saying I'm a great author. I'm glad to have as many people who like my stories as they are._**

**_Ravenf6: Lol ok so my G-gundam stories are popular with you I mean with the section. Well Phobos is willing to do anything to get his sisters powers we all know that. I'm glad to know I have a few fans that still like my stories no matter if I write what the majority does._**


	12. Chapter 11

All's Fair in Love and Hate

I don't own anything off the show or books of W.I.T.C.H

A/n: There are only 3 or less chapters left. I hope harryrulesmyworld won't kill me too much. Oh and I have created the Taranee story but I won't start work on that until I get this one finished. ducks and hides from the wrath of Harryrulesmyworld Please enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

I suddenly run into someone and I groan wondering if my luck will ever change. I look at the person I run into and to my surprise it's someone I thought I'd never see. All my friends seem to have ditched me and the guy asks, "Would you like me to escort you home?"

I was happy for a split second then realized it is my only stalker. He smiles at me and helps me up to my surprise he doesn't have a camera with him. Something in his eyes was different like more sad then I've seen. I answer, "Well if you insits Martin but I swear if you touch me or even think about taking a picture of me I'll…."

He cuts in saying, "You'll pound me so far in the ground that I won't be able to function my fingers or knock me all the way down the street. I know all your threats Irma and for once I'm not going to stalk you ok."

I was taken aback when he practically finished my sentence. **'That's weird how could Martin get all that. I thought he just didn't listen to me like everyone else does most of the time.' **He didn't even look at me as he "escorted" me home. He turns to me and I see a familiar look in his eyes. The look that I'm sorry I was ever brought to this world, and I wouldn't mind disappearing. He uses his usual dorky smile and whispers, "I'm glad you're alright. I'll get out of your face now bye." He took off without a pick up line or that annoying sparkle in his eyes. I walk inside my house more confused but I didn't feel like exploring the mystery of Martin. I'm really glad to be home but I had forgotten one inky detail **my parents.**

Both of them grab with a million questions like where have you been? Why didn't you call us? Are you hurt? I try to answer them and I knew I would end up grounded. My mom looks at me with tears in her eyes and my dad wasn't given heated glares like usual. They both hug me tight and I felt tears fall on my shirt. I say, "Mom, dad I'm ok really."

What really surprises me is the fact my own brother says, "Irmy where did you go and leave here all alone." I look in his blue eyes expecting to see a glint of mischief but I saw actual fear and love. **'Man this day is getting strange all over again. I bet the usual stuff at school is the same still have the people who ignore me. WHY HAVEN'T I BEEN GROUNDED YET?' **I eat at dinner waiting for the line "you're grounded" but it never came not even when it is bedtime. I lay down really confused but I expect the school to be the same. Hours of the night pass unbearably fast but I get up like usual. Everything seemed normal enough the routine plays out expect for me fighting the alarm. I ate the usual cereal, and my brother giving my parents the usual drama. I get my backpack expecting another boring day at school. I go to meet the girls like usual then I notice a small crowd forming around me. I try to lose them but when I get inside I hear whispers. I look back at the girls they shrug their shoulders. I sigh and walk on through class like normal. **'So much for the day being normal go figure I don't gain an ounce of popularity when I'm around but when I disappear geez.'** When lunch came I half expect Martin to annoy me. He didn't this is slightly annoying. I've grown use to threatening him that it became an everyday thing but now a piece of my day was missing. I get a semi peaceful lunch and I do mean semi peaceful.

Cornelia scoffs saying, "Irma wasn't noticed before she disappeared and now everyone is smothering her including the guys I flirt with."

Hay Lin says, "Have some sympathy Corny this is extremely uncomfortable to Irma. Do you think she would want this much attention? She is use to being ignored."

Taranee adds, "Plus she is known as practical joke queen so this kind of attention isn't exactly normal for her. I doubt you'll lose your flirts for too long Cornelia."

Cornelia hmps one more time and leaves that subject alone. Of course Will is gazing at Matt as usual and he is waving at her. I finally make it through the crowd and sit down beside, our love struck leader. I didn't feel right for some reason like a part of me is lost somewhere. Hay Lin asks, "You ok Irma? You look like you're lost somewhere." I snap out of my lifeless trance and put on my fake reassuring smile. I go to speak but the words didn't come out so I just nod. The bell rings for the final portion of the day and I couldn't be happier to head home. I head to art and for once I feel inspired to work today. I make a design of swirling colors of blue, green, red and black. I make all the colors go in circle like a whirl pool with a brown shade in the middle. My teacher comes over expecting just drops of paint on the corners or something half heartily done. She gasps and says, "Irma this wonderful, I love how you show the theme of confusion and distress. I knew there was an artist buried in you Irma."

Taranee looks at it and smiles at me. I don't even look up still feeling like I'm floating somewhere else. I'm back but not fully somehow I don't feel complete. Taranee asks, "Irma are you feeling ok? I know encountering lizard breath is disturbing enough but for some reason you don't seem like yourself."

I look at Taranee and say, "I don't know if I'm ok Taranee. I feel empty like I'm missing a part of myself not sure how to explain it."

Taranee nods and says, "I think I understand what you're saying Irma. Sorry about us ditching you yesterday it was Cornelia's idea." I just shrug at that revelation.

When the final bell rings I was happy but I wait for my friends like usual. I still look blank or in a daze this time Will begins to notice. She asks, "So Irma any plans tonight? Planning to play a practical joke?"

I just say, "No."

Will looks at me in a worried glance and I try to smile while saying "Don't worry Will I just got back from Meridian. I'm still tired from that whole incident don't worry so much." **'I'm not entirely lying this time.'** When we all went our separate ways I didn't go home like I would normally. I went to the park with a heavy heart and mind. I watch the sun set but then I hear. "I'm such an idiot maybe I should just commit suicide mom would care but that would be about it." I just look at the sun setting and notice a few stars coming out. I hear the voice whisper "I wish I didn't have to be alone." I get really curious and walk over to where the voice came from. I see who I never thought I'd see.

"MARTIN!"

_**

* * *

**_

_**Whew another chapter done in no time. Again please Harryrulesmyworld don't kill me.**__**Just a few more chapters to go before the finally again thanks for those who likes this story.**_

**_Harryrulesmyworld: Again PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! Shiver and begs for mercy. I hope you like this chapter and I know how much you hate Martin. I really needed this part to keep the plot going I hope you won't hang me._**

**_Fireinu: I know how I ended the last chapter was evil and I fear this one isn't that much nicer. Sorry I'm not always a nice author. _**

**_Zoe: Thanks for your enthusiastic review and I hope this answers your question._**

**_Forestsagemaron: AWW THANKS! I hope you like this chapter._**

**_Witch group: Well the link you sent I can't go to. I'm honored you want me to join._**


	13. Chapter 12

_**All's Fair in Love**_

_Um…Potato? Lol just kidding had to do that couldn't resist but I wish you happy reading._

As usual I do not own W.I.T.C.H.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"MARTIN!"

He stops and looks over at me as if he was shocked too. He asks, "Irma why are you here?"

I look at him and say, "You tell me why you're here and I'll tell you why I am."

Martin heaves a sigh and says, "It's the one place I feel like I belong. The one place where I can vent my anger and despair of being alone all the time."

I look at him sympathetically because I also feel that way often. I use humor to hide my insecurity. He looks at me and smiles not the usual goofy smile but a real smile. He says, "Your turn to talk."

I sigh and say, "Well I feel out of place anymore. I feel like something is missing inside not sure what so I thought I'd come here to calm my nerves and try to find an answer."

I half expect Martin to have that love struck look but instead he looks at me attentively. **_'What's his problem he's suppose to be trying to take my picture HE ISN'T WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM MARTIN?'_** I ask, "Are you ok Martin ever since I've came back you haven't been your unusual self?"

He just looks away and stares up in the sky. He sighs and answers, "Because I was afraid you would hate me. You always seem to be angry at me so I have stopped my stalking ways for you to be happy or not angry at me."

I am taken aback at his confession he has changed because of me. Here I am being selfish and blind to see my "stalker" now given up stalking me to make me happy. No guy has done that for me. I look at him and say, "Martin…I'm…so…ss…sorry that you felt that way."

He smiles and says, "Please Irma you don't need to give me sympathy. I know that I'm a geek that is unworthy of your kind words."

"MARTIN STOP BEING SO DAMN NICE TO ME! I'M THE BLIND FOOL YOU HAVE BEEN CHANGING BECAUSE OF ME! I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON TO YOU!" For the first time tears fill my eyes and fall down my face. Then a shadow appears on the other side of me. The shadow says, "HOW DARE YOU HURT IRMA!"

* * *

Well this is the 12 chapter. Sorry if it is so short but that's all that I could come up with.It won't be long till I will be done. I'm so glad of the numerous hits on this story.

**__**

**_Forestsagemaron: Thanks so much for your reviews. I hope I helped you out with the story best of luck._**

**_Harryrulesmyworld: Oh I'm glad you won't hate me. I hope you liked my Of Fire and Ice. _**


	14. Chapter 13

_**All's Fair in Love and Hate**_

_Ok this is the last chapter of this story. I hope you like the ending. Then I'll be working on Of Fire and Ice. I may be able to scrape up a sequel but it would take a lot of time since school will be starting soon and I have a lot of things to work on. Well I'm glad for the support for this story._

**Again I don't own W.I.T.C.H at all.**

Chapter 13

The shadow says, "HOW DARE YOU HURT IRMA!" The person walks down with an extremely cold look to Martin. The voice sounds like a male. I look at him and noticed he was Keno. I groan and got between the angry servant of Phobos, and Martin.

"KENO WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?"

Martin looks confused because Keno was not in his usual clothes. He had sheer black with a pattern of a black rose on it. Martin asks, "Irma is that really Keno?"

I pull the hood and Martin couldn't believe his eyes. His rival for my heart is someone evil and had the notion to kill. I ask, "I thought you said I had to stay with you to be protected? Well I had to tell you buddy I hate staying cooped up anywhere like a dog on a leash."

Keno looks at me and says, "I don't care I still want you as my own. Phobos wasn't exactly in favor of this but he allowed me to come here and get you."

Martin throws a dirt clod at Keno and say, "IRMA, DOESN'T HAVE TO BE YOUR SAD PET AND YOU SHOULDN'T WANT HER COUPED UP LIKE A HEN! SHE DESERVES TO BE HERSELF NO MATTER HOW HURTFUL SHE CAN BE!"

Keno kicks Martin in the leg and asks, "Why do you care for geek fest? She hates your stalking and hates your stupid pick of lines."

Martin has pain tears coming out of his eyes and says, "I care about her more then most people would ever do. I don't care if she likes me or otherwise she is always going to be at for me something special to watch, to dream about. I WON'T LET YOU TURN HER INTO A SAD PUPPET!"

He gets up and does that dorky defense stance. _'WILL I NEED THE HEART OF CANDRACAR TO HELP MARTIN!' _I watch Martin get hit again and again as well as getting up. _'WILL WHERE ARE YOU?' _Suddenly a light appears from somewhere and I get in my blue bubble to transform into the water guardian. I see the girls flying to help me out to beat this jerk that refuses to leave me alone.

I shout, "THIS IS FOR BEING A STALKER AND FOR HURTING MY FRIEND MARTIN! WATER!" I create a major flash flood and Hay Lin blows him around making him hit random buildings. Taranee shots fire balls at him and last bit not least Will knocks him for a loop with her energetic punch. I fly over to see if Martin is ok. He looks at me with really red cheeks and eyes staring at my yes somewhat showy fighting outfit. Little did I know that Keno is about to make one last assault towards me. I hear someone shout, "IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU NO ONE WILL!"

I look up in fear but what happens next is such a shocker. Martin punches him right dead on the nose hard and doesn't back away until he is flat on the ground. Will flies over and opens a portal and shoves Keno in it. After Martin's impressive display of friendship the poor boy passes out. I smile and for once feel like I'm not as alone as I thought I was. Cornelia goes to tease me but shakes her head to stop herself. I ask "Uh guys a little help here? He isn't exactly that light so if you don't mind helping me fly him home. Unless you want me to end up falling on him, being too hurt to get up his mom file a sexual harassment charge on me."

Will laughs a little and says, "Ok Irma we get the point we'll help."

We fly the dork home before I leave I wrote a quick note and fly off. We all change back and I have a sinking feeling that I'm going to be grounded. I walk home and sure enough both mom and dad say, "You're grounded young lady for 4 weeks."

I don't throw a fit I just nod and went into the house. 'I wonder if Martin understands the note I wrote. I hope he'll get back to normal.' I fall asleep for once enjoying going back to school. The next morning I get up and rush out the door for school. I met up with the girls as usual and suddenly I see the dorky Martin come running over saying, "Hey there my passion flower want some company? I don't know if I was dreaming but I saw all five of you in hot outfits. To make this dream even sweeter I was carried back to my room by my passion flower Irma."

I roll my eyes saying, "Tubbs, you have step over to the dark side of crazy. Please don't fry your brain too much today." The girls laugh as Martin still bugging me about that. _'Yep he's back to normal and I'm glad. I feel whole again and I hope I stay that way even though I'm grounded. It don't get much better than this.'_

**_YAY I'M DONE FINALLY! This story is one of the projects I'm proud of. Not only did I manage to make minor mistakes but I gained other authors friendship too. I'm SOO HAPPY! I'll try to make a sequel to this but again it will take a long time for me to think of one._**

**_Harryrulesmyworld: THANKS FOR YOUR AWESOME REVIEWS. I'm sorry I haven't reviewed your fic for some reason my computer won't let me do that. I'm so glad you like this story. As you can see I only left Irma and Martin as friends. I'm not sure if I want to push my luck in making them anymore. Well anyway thanks for your awesome support._**

**_Ravenf6: I hope you like this ending. I hope you get your computer fixed and that all's well. Lol it's interesting how I made the annoying one a slight hero and the knock out guy the villain_**

**_Forestsagemaron: Thanks for your input and I wish your Irma fic well. I'll try to keep tabs on it. I hope you like this ending._**

**_Fireinu: Thanks for your reviews I hope you enjoy this ending._**

**_Gracie320: Thanks for your input. I appreciate it and I hope you like the rest of this fic also._**

**_Neros-wolf-gundam: Thanks for your input too buddy. I hope things are going a little bit better._**

**_Cesudo: I hope you liked this whole story. I'm glad you speak highly of this story. THANKS A LOT FOR THE SUPPORT!_**

**_Zoe: Thanks for your review hope you like this story._**

_**DANG A PAGE WORTH OF THANKING PEOPLE! THANKS TO ALL THE CURIOUS PEOPLE OUT THERE!**_


End file.
